ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Razorback Jeep
"It sure is nice to not have to walk everywhere!" -Conquest Upgrade Menu The Jeep is a land vehicle that has appeared in every version of Ravenfield since Beta 1. Combat & Characteristics The Jeep is a fast, open-top troop transport car. It has a green military paint job with green wheels. There are two versions of the Jeep. One with four seats, one for the driver and the other three for soldier to shoot from. The other version has two seats, one for the driver and another for the passenger, along with a .50 Cal mounted on the back. The vehicle is supposed to resemble the Willys MB Jeep. The Jeep is an excellent way to get around a map, due to its quick speed. The player can ram enemies out of the way as well. The .50 Cal is very useful and can help mow down many enemies, but the gunner is especially vulnerable. The driver can honk a horn to get friendly soldiers to move away, but this only happens occasionally. The honking horn may attract friendly troops to board the Jeep, but this is also not confirmed. Capacity The Jeeps has two versions for occupants. Version 1: Seats 1: Driver, drives the vehicle and honks the car's horn. Seats 2-4: Passengers, can shoot at soldiers from their seats. (although the soldiers in the backseet can't aim very well at anything in front of the vehicle) Version 2: Seat 1: Driver, drives vehicle and honks the car's horn. Seat 2: Passenger, can shoot at soldiers from their seats. Seat 3: Gunner, uses a mounted .50 Cal to shoot enemies. Weaknesses The Jeep is very vulnerable to high speed crashes, flips and explosions, especially at its top speed, where the Jeep becomes harder to handle. To avoid this, move in short bursts of top speed, keeping at a fast but drivable speed. Jeep occupants are very vulnerable to gunfire and explosives, especially the gunner. It's not recommended to drive in areas full of enemy bots unless it's absolutely necessary. The most recommended weapon for dealing with jeeps (without MG) are shotguns or assault rifles like the RK-44. MG jeeps are best dealt with by using a scoped assault rifle like the Signal DMR, if you think the vehicle will stop in the near future wait for this occasion. Never waste sniper ammo on a moving jeep,as it is hard to hit. When dealing with Jeeps, always go for the occupants first, avoid wasting a Frag or a rocket launcher on the Jeep unless needed. The Jeep tends to roll over a little easier compared to the lower betas. Use a RK-44 can easily mow the guys inside down. Tanks and helicopters, or just explosives in general works well too. Trivia * The Jeep is one the first vehicles to appear in Ravenfield. ** It is the first land vehicle ever featured in Ravenfield * It is the only vehicle with a car horn. * On the Farm on the Island, you can find the original Jeep from the previous betas. * The Jeep is the only ground vehicle not to have recieved a visual upgrade in EA 15, but has in EA 16. Category:Vehicles Category:Equipment